1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention generally relates to data searching and more particularly to systems and methods for context based data searching.
2. Related Art
In the modern era, information and knowledge have been digitally aggregated on a large scale in electronic based repositories, such as computer databases, and globally made available to the human populous via communication networks, such as the Internet. Such networks may include collections of electronic documents (e.g., web pages) organized by keywords, subjects, and other relationships. Conventional search engines typically search and categorize web pages by these relationships.
However, this conventional searching process can be tedious and inconvenient. In particular, conventional search engines often fail to properly interpret or understand the particular information desired by users. Thus, there currently exists a need to improve the information search techniques used in network environments.